Christmas In Konoha
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: This is a one-shot...The Uzumaki, Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Nara family spend Christmas together and alot of events occur during that time. BoruSara, SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai,ShikaTema.


Christmas Surprises

Weeks before Christmas, Sarada woke up and got dressed running downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was already cleaning the house.

"Mama, who is all coming to help today?"

Sarada looked at her mother and asked.

"Mama, I know I asked before, but when did you know you loved papa?"

Sakura dried her hands and sipped her tea after she put the oven on for the cookies.

"I was in love with your papa, the 1st day we met. Why are you asking me suddenly? What's on your mind, is it about Boruto?"

She looked her mother and sighed.

"I really don't know mama, he's such a Baka. But I can't stop thinking about him, and he makes me smile. I know he won't let any harm come to me, but still. You know what papa will say if I…umm never mind. I'll just go through the lights for our tree and the house Forget I asked, I was just curious."

Sakura came up behind Sarada, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You like Boruto, don't you? The way you are stuttering right now."

She looked up.

"I-I a-am not…"

Sakura laughed.

"If you like him try and tell him how you feel, because the more you bottle up your feelings the worse it'll get. Just keep that in mind."

Sasuke exited the room and looked at Sarada.

"What was that I heard about Boruto?"

She looked up at her father's eyes and just stared.

"Oh, umm nothing really, just how much of a Baka he is that's all. What else would it be papa?"

He looked at her suspiciously. But said nothing as he sat down at the table with his paper sipping his tea. Sakura approached him and put his breakfast where he sat on the table.

"He looked up from his paper.

Sakura looked at him.

"Are you okay, you look like you have something on your mind Sasuke."

He sighed as he looked at his wife.

"It's nothing Sakura, I am fine what did I tell you about that? You know what is on my mind, stop asking dumb questions."

She looked at him.

"It's not a dumb question, I'm your wife I know when something is on your mind though you are stubborn."

Sarada just looked at her parents and said nothing as she continued to look through the lights.

'Just great my parents are fighting weeks before Christmas just what I need. Oi!'

There was a knock on the door and Sarada answered it, seeing Hinata with Boruto, Naruto, and Himawari. She just looked.

"Hey Aunt Hinata, Lord 7th, Himawari, and Boruto, you're early come on in."

They took off their shoes and entered. Naruto entered the kitchen where he saw Sasuke.

"Surprised to see you awake. Sasuke what is with you, did you hear me say hi?"

He looked up from his paper.

"Hello loser, you know what is with me. You and Sakura both do, I don't know why you two keep asking me."

Naruto got angry.

"Sasuke let's go for a walk and talk, and it's an order from your Hokage. Let's go now."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared.

"Fine, then let's go for a walk."

Sakura, and Hinata watched as Naruto and Sasuke went outside and went for a walk. Then Sakura sighed.

"He gets like this all the time around the holidays, and won't open up to me his wife."

Hinata sighed and looked at Boruto.

"Why don't you and Sarada go watch TV while me and Aunt Sakura cook. Himawari just go in the living room and watch TV."

Sakura put a movie on for Himawari and watched as Boruto and Sarada went up to her room, then she looked at Hinata.

"Yes, I know he misses his family, but he can't keep taking it out on me when I am trying to cheer him up as his wife. "

Hinata looked at her.

"He's not taking it out on you Sakura, he's being a husband and trying now to let you see him feeling that way. Maybe if you stop asking him, he won't be like that toward you. You forget his entire clan was slaughtered by his brother Itachi, and he saw him kill his parents. That still hurts him, and besides he also killed his brother. Try not to bring it up especially in front of Sarada, there is still a lot she doesn't know about her father that you do. That he doesn't want her to know just yet. Bear with him Sakura, you know he loves you both very much and tries to stay strong for you both."

~In the meantime~

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, I know what is wrong with you Sasuke, but you can't take it out on Sakura. She is your wife and is concerned about you that's all. She knows and so do I what happened to your entire clan. I try not to think about my parents and how they both sacrificed their lives for me and the entire village, but I don't show my sadness in front of Hinata and the kids because I know they will worry. You have a family now, you have Sakura, Sarada, me and everyone else. Try to cheer up a little bit huh. Now let's head back and watch TV."

Sasuke chuckled.

"You're still a loser, Naruto."

~In Sarada's room~

They were watching a movie when from the corner of his eye Boruto saw Sarada staring at him. He blushed a little but went back to watching the movie, so she wouldn't see. When he saw her eyes toward the TV he also stared at her and blushed a lil.

'I am falling for Sarada, no way I can't be. Boruto pull yourself together, you can't be falling for your rival and best friend, or can you?'

He heard his cell go off and read the text messages from Inojin and Shikadai.

"Well they're gonna be by later, they are both training with their fathers, and their mothers are on the way here too."

Sarada looked at him.

"Well then go downstairs and tell our mothers you Baka!, I'll Pause the movie."

As he got off her bed he stuck his tongue out at her as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom and Aunt Sakura, Ino and Temari are on their way. The others will be by later when we're ready to decorate. Sai and Shikamaru are training Inojin and Shikadai."

They both nodded.

"Thank you Boruto, well call you down when we're ready."

~In Sarada's room~

'This can't be happening, I am falling for that immature Baka. How can this happen. We are rivals and best friends. Sarada pull yourself together you can't be into Boruto or can you?'

Boruto came back upstairs and handed Sarada a cup of juice.

"You feeling okay, Sarada? Hello, did you hear me!"

She snapped out of it.

"You don't have to yell you know I am not def."

He looked at her.

"You sure about that, here I got you some juice. "

She smiled at him.

"Thank you Boruto-Kun. I was a little thirsty."

He smiled back at her and watched as she sipped her drink and then she put it down. He looked at her.

"Before I got here, weren't you going through the lights or something? You need me to help you, it looked like you were struggling with the lights. Sarada-Chan are you listening to me?"

She snapped out of her frame of thought.

"I was, wasn't I? I completely forgot."

He turned her face toward him and smiled at her, and she blushed.

"B-boruto, w-what are you doing you B-aka? S-stop looking at me like that, y-you're freaking me out!"

He moved his hands along her face and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled gazing deep into his blue eyes.

"Y-you're eyes are darker than your father's, so mesmerizing I can't stop staring i-into them."

He looked into her eyes.

"Are they really? Well your eyes are more mesmerizing as I just noticed how dark yours are."

He leaned in and his lips met hers, she closed her eyes as they kissed on her bed.

"B-boruto_K-kun."

He looked into her eyes, and embraced her as he kissed her more. Her hands moved inside his jacket and she slid it off.

He smiled down at her and kissed her more moving his hands inside her shirt and unzipped it.

"Its getting real hot in here Sarada-Chan. But we just got together today, I don't want to move too fast."

She looked up at him.

"Neither do I, but we have known each other since we were babies. It really is getting hot in here now."

He looked at her and smiled down at her.

"Do you think it's wise, or do you want to stop now?"

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she froze as she responded.

"Okay Papa, we're coming. The stupid Baka fell asleep during the movie. I have to wake him up."

Sasuke chuckled.

"So much like his loser father, always falling asleep."

Naruto overheard that.

"Hey I resent that Sasuke. I didn't always fall asleep you liar. You and Sakura-Chan used to disappear on me and Kakashi Sensei all the time. Don't you dare go there."

Sasuke chuckled.

"I already did loser. What exactly are you going to do about it well?"

Naruto looked at him.

"I'll get you don't worry, come on let's go do the house outside, while the women bake in the house."

Shikamaru looked.

"What a drag, putting Christmas lights up outside."

Sai looked.

"Is that all you know how to say Shikamaru. Hey where are Sarada and Boruto, aren't they going to help us?"

Temari laughed at Sai's remark. Then looked at her husband.

"Stop whining and help your friends do the lights, you say what a drag one more time I'll make you sleep outside Shikamaru, and don't you start either Shikadai."

Shikadai looked.

"Hey, I wasn't saying anything mom, that's just wrong. Can I at least rest. Dad made me train for hours. I need a break. I am so tired."

Temari shook her head.

"Yes, you can rest, but don't you dare say it."

Shikadai entered the Uchiha residence and sat on the couch and drank water. Inojin entered and sat down next to him also drinking water.

Inojin looked at Shikadai.

"What could possibly be taking those two so long? I text Boruto and told him that we would be by a little later. Maybe he fell asleep, should we text him?"

Shikadai shook his head.

"My phone is dead, you text him. I am going outside to help our fathers with the house. They will come outside when they are ready to. Besides we are also helping with the tree. Ooh and our mothers are baking some yummy cookies. Come on, let's go help them."

Inojin put his jacket on again and went outside behind Shikadai.

"Alright, I'm coming talk about pushy."

~Back in Sarada's room~

She shut her drapes and laid on her bed looking up at Boruto.

"We shouldn't be disturbed anymore. Our fathers are outside with Shikamaru, Sai, Inojin, and Shikadai also. Boruto-Kun?"

He looked at her smiling.

"Weren't we supposed to help them?"

She looked up at him.

"They think you're napping, it's up to you Boruto-Kun."

He looked out her window and saw them decorating. Then he smiled at her and kissed her deeply pushing her to her bed. Her hands moved inside his shirt, and slid it off moving her hands along his chest.

She smiled up at him.

"Oh Boruto-Kun, you have gotten so muscular, ever since you have been training."

He smiled down at her and undid her bra letting it fall as he kissed her deeply. Her hands moved to his pants and she unfastened them sliding them off. He moved his hands to her panties moving his hands along her stomach and slid them off as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Sarada moaned low.

Oh, feels so good B-Boruto-K-Kun, don't stop.

He smiled down at her as she undid his boxers and slid them off.

"I am a lil nervous, I never did this before Boruto-Kun."

He looked down at her.

"Neither have I Sarada-Chan, I am as nervous as you are."

He heard his cell go off and reached over.

'Text from Inojin'

"Will you wake up already damnit Boruto, we need help out here. Your father is asking where you and Sarada are and so is your Uncle."

Boruto looked at her.

"Sarada-Chan, lets go downstairs before I knock out Inojin. As of today, we are together."

Sarada got off her bed and put her bra and panties on, then she entered the bathroom and put her jeans and a long sleeve shirt on with a jacket. He got dressed and threw his jacket on, and went outside with Sarada.

Inojin looked at him suspiciously.

"What the hell took you two so long? How can you sleep at this time anyway?"

Boruto glared at him.

"I was training earlier, we are Genin now or did you forget? I was tired and fell asleep in Sarada's bed. What else would I be doing?"

Shikadai looked at him.

"I don't know you tell us."

Naruto looked at his son.

"Boruto can you help me and your Uncle Sasuke up here on the roof please we're going to drop the Santa Claus! Damnit Sasuke will you stop complaining! Its slipping!"

Boruto saw the Santa Claus falling and caught it before it hit the ground. Then he flipped up and helped his father and Sasuke put up the Santa Claus.

"I got it you stupid old man, will you stop yelling before you give me a damn headache."

Sasuke sighed with relief, and fixed the reindeer.

"That was too close. I am still getting used to this arm you dobe! I just got mine or did you forget that little detail!"

Sarada was on the floor helping Inojin and Shikadai, while Boruto watched from the roof. Shikamaru helped them put the lights around the bushes, while Sai used his Beast Scroll and did the trees around the house. Naruto and Boruto put the lights around the roof with Sasuke's help. Sasuke flipped down and plugged the lights in on the floor.

"Are you two done yet, so we can light it up?"

Shikamaru and Sai stood by Sasuke with their arms crossed.

"You know we are waiting for you two."

Boruto was yelling at his father.

"Will you stop acting like you care, you stupid old man. All you care about is being the damn Hokage and everyone else but your own damn family!"

Naruto yelled back.

"I do care, son. What did I tell you about calling me that? You, your mother, and your sister mean the world to me. But my job as the Hokage is to protect the entire village not just my family. Why don't you understand that?"

Sasuke got aggravated and Shikamaru and Sai saw his Sharingan glow and backed away.

"Oh damn, we are going to go over here by the kids where it's safe!"

Sasuke put them in a genjutsu.

' _ **Naruto screamed as he saw Boruto bleeding all over the place, Son speak to me. I'll be a better father! Borutoooo noooo!'**_

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari ran outside.

"What is that all about?"

Hinata saw Naruto screaming but had no idea about what? Boruto looked at his father weird and then he started yelling.

' _ **Dad no, why the hell did you have to die, you stupid old man. Wake UP! Dadddddddd nooooooo! Don't leave me alone like grandpa and grandma did to you! Stupid HOKAGEEEE!'**_

Sakura saw his eye glowing.

"Wow, really Sasuke-Kun you put them in a genjutsu? Was that necessary?"

Sasuke looked and his eye stopped, and he held it.

"Damn, it's bleeding again! Yes, it was necessary, they were fighting again, and getting on my nerves! How many times I have told Boruto, he shouldn't hate that dobe. They were released, and Naruto flipped down.

"Damnit Sasuke, did you have to do that! That wasn't funny at all putting us in a damn genjutsu."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Well stop fighting with your son, especially when it comes to the damn holidays!"

Boruto looked around.

"What the hell was that all about!"

Sarada had her arms crossed and she sighed.

"Your behavior you Baka! Can we light it up now, it's nearly dusk papa?"

Sasuke looked up.

"I am waiting for the Dobe to plug in the last plug, so I can. Narutoo, you know its almost dusk will you hurry up already!"

Naruto looked and glared at him.

"I am the Hokage, don't speak to me like that."

Sasuke chuckled.

"You're still a loser to me, now hurry up before I make you!"

Boruto sat by the tree and waited.

"Seriously how long does it take you to plug in a damn plug old man! Forget this I'll do it Uncle Sasuke."

He jumped up to the roof and plugged in the last plug.

"Go ahead Uncle Sasuke light it up."

Naruto jumped down and stood by Shikamaru and Sai. Then Boruto jumped down and went by them. Sasuke set the timers and then the house lit up. Ino grabbed Sai's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Sai grabbed her hands around his waist and smiled.

"Wow it looks really good. We did a great job."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's waist and smiled.

"Yes, we sure did, it looks great. Now let's go inside its starting to snow now."

Sakura just looked at the house and sighed as she saw the others with their husbands.

'He still doesn't show emotions around people damn.'

Sarada shook her head as she watched the others with their husbands and looked at her mother upset.

'Why is he like that? Why won't my papa hold my mama like the others, he is her husband.'

She sighed.

Boruto saw his uncle go up behind Sakura and tapped Sarada.

"Look again, your father is a lot sneakier than my stupid old man. That is for sure."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and kissed her cheek and followed the others inside the house. Sakura blushed and kissed him on the lips.

"You are so sneaky Anata."

He smirked.

"Would you want me any other way? No, I didn't think so. Let's get inside it is starting to snow. Boruto I need you to help me get some wood for the fireplace. It won't take long, we will be right back."

Sarada looked at her father suspiciously.

"Papa, why didn't you ask either Lord 7th, Sai, or Shikamaru to help you with the wood?"

She was a little scared, when she heard his tone when he asked Boruto to help him. She watched as Sasuke and Boruto went into the forest and sighed. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sarada, what's wrong?"

She looked at her mother.

"Mama, you don't think papa will hurt Boruto do you? He was watching the way he was looking at me when I was by Shikadai and Inojin. Because as of today we are together, and I know how much papa dislikes Lord 7th."

Sakura giggled.

"Your papa doesn't dislike Naruto, they are best friends. Of course, he won't hurt Boruto because he is with you. They are like brothers, calm yourself down sweetie. Come inside it's snowing, nothing will happen to Boruto."

~In the forest~

Boruto was helping Sasuke gather wood, but he was a lil scared. Sasuke looked at Boruto and he gulped.

"Umm Uncle Sasuke, why did you ask me to help you and not the others? Did I do something wrong, if I did I am sorry."

Sasuke looked at him after he put the wood down crossing his arms.

"What would you have done wrong? I'm warning you Boruto, you hurt my princess you will regret it! I already know that you two are together, I saw it earlier the look in both your eyes. Just know this, the only way you will make me mad is if you leave her like I left her mother years ago. Do not hurt her like I hurt her mother, I live with it everyday I look at her mother. Do not choose the path I chose; do I make myself clear! Do I, you hurt her I will kill you and I mean it! Now let's head back the snow is getting worse. Remember what I said Boruto."

Boruto looked.

"Yes, Uncle Sasuke. I understand. I agree, lets head back the snow is getting worse."

~At the house~

Sarada was looking out of the window and sighs.

'What is taking them so long?' Mama, they should've been back by now. Look the snow is getting worse too."

Sakura opened the door and let them in.

"Honey you had us all worried. Look at that storm outside."

He looked at her.

"Sakura, we are fine, lets get the fireplace on. Its chilly in the house now."

He took off his cloak and put it on the rack, then he put the fireplace on. Shikamaru, Sai, Inojin, and Shikadai stayed silent as they decorated the tree. Sasuke put the star on the tree and looked at Sakura.

"Why don't you pour some eggnog?"

She entered the kitchen and poured the eggnog for the kids first, and then the eggnog for the adults with a shot of Sake in it. The tree was finished, and everyone smiled.

"So glad you're home for Christmas Sasuke."

He smiled as he toasted with the eggnog.

"To Friends and Family."

Shikamaru looked at the time.

"Well it looks like it's time to head home, what a drag. See you at 7a sharp Naruto. Have a great night everyone."

He left with Shikadai and Temari after Sakura walked everyone out. Boruto looked at his father.

"I think I'll stay here tonight dad, if its okay with Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura that is."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"You used to yell and scream when we had you stay here when you were younger. What changed?"

Boruto looked at Sarada and swallowed hard.

"Umm, I got older and much more mature dad. Come on please."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked and turned to Naruto.

"Let him stay the night loser, we both know what that eggnog does to us both. Lucky fir me I don't drink like you do dobe."

Naruto glared at him.

"You got me mistaken with you Sasuke, you're the one who overdoes it when we go hang out with Shikamaru, Sai, and the others. Do not sit and argue with me because you know I'm right, Mr. flirts with his wife when he gets drunk."

Sasuke glared at him.

"That one time, and you have your nerve holding it against me. How dare you loser. "

He closed the door on Naruto before he could say a word. Then he entered the house smirking at Sakura. She winked at him. Sarada looked at them.

"Seriously? Come on Boruto lets go to my room my parents have that look in their eyes again. Thank goodness the rooms are sound-proof after my mama destroyed the house."

Sasuke looked at his daughter.

"Exactly what look are you referring to young lady?"

Sarada giggled.

"Papa, I am 11 1/2 , I know these things. Goodnight mama and papa, keep it down please so we can sleep."

She watched as her parents room closed and git ready for bed, wearing her pajamas. Boruto took off his shirt and put his pajamas on. Then he just laid on her bed. She used her fingers to trace his abs and he looked at her.

"What are you doing Sarada-Chan? Don't you know, you are not supposed to do that especially when you're alone with a boy?"

She smirked at him.

"What if the boy is the girl's boyfriend?"

He looked at her smirking.

"Oh, you want to play that game then, fine we will play but I am telling you there is no stopping once it begins. Besides we are both new to this sort of thing missy. "

She smiled at him and said.

"Then there is no one else that I would want to do it with than you Boruto-Kun."

~ _ **Lemon coming up Beware~**_

He looked at her and kissed her deeply pushing her to the bed, and moved his hands inside her nightshirt and slid it off. Then he took her nipples into his mouth and sucked each one separately. She let out a small moan.

"Oh, B-boruto-Kun that feels so good. Don't, oh Stop…."

He smirked down at her and kissed her lips with passion as his hands wandered around every inch of her body. She moaned louder each time he touched a sensitive spot.

"ohh Boruto-Kun."

His lips moved from hers and down her neck, down her arch, and further down. She felt his lips by her stomach and moaned a lil big louder. He slid her panties off slowly and moved his lips below as she moaned even louder.

"Ohhhhhh."

Her hands moved to his pants and she unfastened them sliding them down, and put her hand inside his boxers.

"Ohhh, so hard."

He grabbed her hand and took his boxers off, and then he threw her comforter over them and she screamed out as she felt him. He continued, and she just gripped him tighter.

"Aghhh, Borutoo-Kun…..ohhhhhhh."

This continued through the night, until he was on his back panting as sweat dripped off his body.

 _ **~End of Lemon~**_

She rested her head on his sweat soaked chest and drifted off to sleep as he kept them completely covered. He brushed back her sweat soaked hair from her forehead as he held her close, and then he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

A few days later Sakura looked at her daughter on Christmas Day.

"Why haven't you been with Boruto lately? I mean the night we let him stay over, it seemed like everything between you two changed. Did something happen that night that would cause him to act like that."

Sarada looked up from her breakfast.

"Like what mama? He's just been training with Lord 7th trying to master the rasengan. Nothing between us has changed. I don't understand what you're trying to say mama."

Sasuke looked up from his paper.

"Sarada, something happened that night when he stayed over. I am aware that you two are together. But the morning after he stayed over I went to wake you up and you took awhile to come downstairs to eat breakfast. Besides I noticed it in your face. So, don't think you are fooling me one bit, or your mother. His father is clueless, he probably has no idea but as for your mom and I we already know. He just better not avoid you, because of that night because you know I will be very angry if he does. Ask your mother you do not want to see me angry, its not a pleasant sight."

Sakura looked up from her tea and nodded.

"No it is not, so you better hope Boruto comes to see you it's Christmas. They are eating dinner over along with Shikamaru, Temari, Shikadai, Sai, Ino, and Inojin. So, he better not avoid you, because your father will say something."

~At the Uzumaki Residence~

Boruto was woken up when Himawari jumped on him.

"Wake up Big Brother it is Christmas, and there are presents under the tree. Mama said we can't open them till after we eat breakfast. So, hurry up and come down! You know how much I love Christmas."

Boruto woke up and entered his shower, as visions of the 1st night he got with Sarada played in his head. He looked around the shower and didn't see her sighing with relief.

'How could I lose control like that on the 1st night we got together, she must think I am a real jerk. We are only 11 ½ that was too early to get to that level on our first night sleeping in the same bed as boyfriend and girlfriend. That sounds so weird calling her my girlfriend.'

He got dressed and sat at the kitchen table as Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Son, did something change with you and Sarada? Since the night you slept over there you haven't really been yourself and have been avoiding Sarada. You are aware we are eating over there tonight for Christmas dinner, right? Along with the Naras and Yamanakas."

He looked up from his plate.

"What would have changed? I am not avoiding her either dad, just been training more since I became a genin. Besides I have her gift to give her. Everything is fine with us you stupid old man."

~Later that night around 5~

Everybody arrived at the Uchiha Residence and exchanged gifts before dinner. Sarada looked at Boruto, and put her head down because he didn't say one word to her since he got there. Inojin and Shikadai looked at them suspiciously asking at the same time.

"What's with you two? You haven't spoken to one another since the night you slept over. Also, we haven't heard you bickering."

Boruto glared at them both.

"There is nothing going on with us, why do you keep thinking that we are rivals and best friends"

She walked away upset and sighed as she opened her gifts. Sasuke gave Boruto a dirty look. He gulped and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey show-off, you have my gift to open still."

She took it and opened it, and jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"Boruto-Kun it's beautiful."

~It was a letter B on a chain~

He put it around her neck and looked at them both as they stared with their mouths wide open.

"You and Sarada an item? Who would've imagined. The way you two bicker. Wait till Sumire-Chan finds out she will not be happy."

He looked.

"Huh, why won't she be happy?"

Shikadai looked shaking his head.

"What a drag, she will never be able to tell you how she feels about you. Seriously you had no idea she had the hots for you? Wow you are blind."


End file.
